plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Dinosaur
Dinosaurs are the environment modifiers of Jurassic Marsh. They are invulnerable creatures which appear on their own as the level progresses, and will be triggered upon meeting zombies which they find nuisances, unleashing special abilities that will usually aid the horde. They can be turned against their former allies with the use of the Perfume-shroom, which will cause the dinosaurs to attack the zombies using a separate set of attacks. Regardless of whether the dinosaurs are charmed or not, they will leave the field after a while. Audio Raptor Stegosaurus Pterodactyl T. Rex Ankylosaurus List Strategies Dinosaurs act in place of special zombies in other worlds by aiding normal zombies when encountering them. However, dinosaurs will prove to be much more significant threats than special enemies, as not only are the dinosaurs' abilities quite powerful, almost every zombie are eligible targets for their boosts - this means that backward moving Jurassic Fossilhead or Jurassic Bully can become a common sight in La Brainsa Tarpits, while even Jurassic Gargantuar can be kicked by Raptors or flung by Ankylosauruses. Additionally, dinosaurs cannot be killed, which means that the player will have to deal with the dinosaurs until they leave. While the dinosaurs can also be used to dispatch priority targets with Perfume-shroom, this will give the player little comfort in the long run, due to Perfume-shroom's long recharge time and the dinosaur's limited lifespan. Generally speaking, the only way to fully counter dinosaurs is to prevent zombies from getting past the ninth column, as dinosaurs will only use their special abilities on zombies past that point. Defensive walls such as Wall-nut and Endurian can be used to achieve the task, and Primal Wall-nut shines in particular thanks to its relatively fast recharge rate. Infi-nut's Plant Food ability can also be used to cover the plants and shield them from whatever zombies relocated by the dinosaurs, although this strategy will require a great amount of time and Power Lilies to be feasible. T. Rex Zombies boosted by T. Rex will lose their speed when they encounter edible plants, or if they are hit by slowing effect. Therefore, slowing plants such as Cold Snapdragon, Stallia and Winter Melon should be considered in levels with T. Rex. Sap-fling will perform poorly however, as its pinecone takes a while to travel and cannot consistently hit the sped up zombies. Keep in mind that if Hurrikale is used and the chilling effect wears off the zombies will still retain their speed. This is true of the chilling effect in general. It should be noted that any backward-facing zombies dropped off by Pterodactyls will turn towards the player's house if the T. Rex roars in the same lane. This can spell potential disaster if a Jurassic Fossilhead or Jurassic Bully is carried by a Pterodactyl directly prior to the T. Rex roaring. Also, if a T. Rex roars at the same time zombies eat a defensive plant in the same lane, they will not lose their speed and will continue to eat the defensive plant very fast until they reach a new plant. Ankylosaurus Ankylosaurus possesses the most dangerous ability (before the 4.4.1 update, it is possible to use ground plants to stop the zombie flung by Ankylosaurus). The only way to catch the zombie before they hit your defenses is to place a cheap plant such as Puff-shroom, Iceberg Lettuce, or Stallia in front of the zombie when it is about to get flung. The player should also know that Ankylosauruses will not get charmed while they are in a flinging-position animation. Gallery Trivia General *Among the reptiles shown in Jurassic Marsh, the Pterodactyls (being a genus of Pterosaurs) are the only ones that are not scientifically classified as dinosaurs. *Zombies that are kicked by Raptors or thrown by Stegosauruses can be blown away by Blover if it is timed precisely. *Zombies that are in the stegosaurus' tail or carried by pterodactyls are immune to damage, with the exception of instant kills. *Dinosaurs are the only environment modifiers that are living creatures. *Raptors and Pterodactyls can miss zombies when they kick them or grab them respectively, either when the zombie dies early or is blown/knocked/pushed backwards. *T. Rex and Pterodactyl are the only dinosaurs that do not throw or push the zombies forward. *A maximum of three dinosaur species can appear on the seed selection screen, but more than that can appear in a level at once. **The game will show the three "most dangerous" dinosaurs. The order from "most dangerous" to "least dangerous" is: Ankylosaurus, T. Rex, Pterodactyl, Stegosaurus, Raptor, or the reverse of the order that they are encountered in. *All five species of dinosaurs appear in the Zombot Dinotronic Mechasaur battle. *By Day 15, an asteroid (the note) was found, and Penny believed that it was the meteor that killed the dinosaurs, but shrunk. However, by Day 32, she detects an incoming meteor, meaning that her earlier speculation was wrong. *Before leaving Jurassic Marsh, Crazy Dave says "Bye-bye, dinos! You'll be birdies in no time.", foreshadowing the evolutionary change of the dinosaurs into modern birds. *If the player times it right, they can infatuate a dinosaur and still have the same exact dinosaur support the zombies before turning against them. *If a Jurassic Imp, Jurassic Gargantuar, or Jurassic Bully is defeated by a charmed Stegosaurus and T. Rex, it will still show a regular zombie arm. Raptor *Raptors can trample flowers without making the player fail. **This is most likely because the goal specifies that only zombies should not trample the flowers, and dinosaurs are not classified as zombies. *A charmed raptor can sometimes glitch out, turning around to the left after kicking a zombie. If this happens, it will not kick any more zombies, becoming useless; nonetheless, the threat they posed would be neutralized. This glitch was fixed in the Jurassic Marsh Part 2 Update. *Raptors are the only dinosaurs that are always moving unless charmed. *Raptors possesses a similar ability as Breakdancer Zombie. Stegosaurus *Despite the world being named Jurassic Marsh, Stegosaurus is the only dinosaur that existed during the Jurassic period, along with the pterodactyls (pterosaurs). The other dinosaurs existed in the Cretaceous period. Pterodactyl *A charmed pterodactyl will only drop the head, arm, and armor of the zombie it abducts. *Any zombies that are dropped by pterodactyl after all other zombies are killed will also die like Prospector Zombie, Zombie King, and Fisherman Zombie. *All of the dinosaurs help zombies to get towards the Player's House except for the Pterodactyl; who does the opposite instead. *Zombies are immune to damage right after Pterodactyl drops them on the left. *Pterodactyls possesses a similar ability as Prospector Zombie. T. Rex *T. Rex has canine behavioral qualities, similar to Chomper and Guacodile. *According to PopCap T. Rex'es behaviour was based on the newest scientific theories about dinosaurs. *Zombies under the effect of Stallia will receive speed boost from the T. Rex once Stallia's effect wears off. **The same is true for Hurrikale. *T. Rex possesses a similar ability as Lost Doctor Zombie. Ankylosaurus *Ankylosaurus is the only dinosaur that can affect both plants and zombies. *Ankylosaurus walks and holds its tail over its head like a scorpion. *There is a glitch where after all zombies in a level are defeated, any Ankylosauruses on screen will continue pushing or flinging with their tails, despite all zombies being neutralized. *The Jurassic Marsh Part 2 sneak peek banner in the main menu has a picture of the Ankylosaurus and the words: "Objects in game may be larger than they appear!", which is a reference to'' Jurassic Park''. *Ankylosaurus possesses a similar ability as Mecha-Football Zombie. * Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 Category:Jurassic Marsh Category:Modern Day Category:Animals Category:Environment modifiers